


SCP: Voltron Breach

by ASadDitto



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack, Established Relationship, Kinda, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, experimenting with the characters to get a feel for them for later fics, first time writing them, ill tag more as the story goes, more like its there but not as much as them trying to survive, not relationship focused, sorry for any ooc parts, they need a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadDitto/pseuds/ASadDitto
Summary: "Who's there!" A voice echoed in the room."Lance, shut up!" Keith hissed, eyes narrowed towards the Cuban teen behind him."It wasn't me!" Lance hissed back before sucking in a breath of surprise and quickly clamped a hand over Keith's mouth. Keith was about to let out a sound of protest until he saw a creature walk past. It was red, mouth hung open as it had rows of sharp jagged teeth. Saliva dripped down them and it had huge claws as it walked on all fours. A hiss escaped its mouth as it tail moved dangerously close to the hall they were hiding in.It let out another echo, "Who's there?!"





	1. Chapter 1

The team didn't know what to expect when the castle of lions crashed and the lions wouldn't respond. They had locals, though, not strange looking aliens but human look alikes. The key differences was how these aliens had natural multicolored hair (browns, blacks, blondes and reds mixing oddly yet fittingly), odd eye colors (reds, pure blacks, and even human eye colors), and the shortest they ever got was at least half a foot taller than Shiro from what they could tell. 

Allura, being diplomatic as ever, tried to make an alliance with them but they quickly ran faster than they could before they could even get out three words. Pidge mentioned something about them possibly still being primitive or unknowing of advance technology like the team was accustomed to after months being in space. 

They decided after a night's rest, they should explore for resources or the inhabitants of the planet as all were already exhausted from the fight they just barely won. Licking their wounds would be best than making them worse to explore a planet that was in its early life stages. 

That night, though, a couple of devices -identical ones- appeared in front of their rooms in middle of the night. No one knew how it got there, or how (if) the inhabitants got passed the security system and how they knew where each individual room was. 

It honestly creeped everyone out. After checking every nook and cranny in the castle/ship, they held a meeting at the bridge. 

The devices laid on the ground near Pidge as they tried to decipher what it was. It was a small triumphant sound that escaped the green paladin's lips. 

“I got it translated!” Everyone instantly huddled around the computer screen as it transmitted the data from the devices to the computer. “All data is the same in every device, from what i could tell. Its talking about these things, the most common thing coming up is the letters ‘SCP’.”

“SCP?” Hunk asked, going to touch the computer but his hand was slapped by Pidge who muttered ‘don't touch my computer.’ before looking more closely at the screen.

“Its an acronym that means ‘Secure. Contain. Protect,’ what's weirder, though, is all of them is followed by numbers. Like here, SCP-173, and a sub-page to click on.”

“Sub page? What does it say?” Shiro spoke, standing upright and looked at the devices. 

Pidge’s eyebrows furrowed as they clicked onto the subpage and skimmed it over. “It’s about this ‘item’, though it looks more like a B-horror movie creature, its name is SCP-173, and its… It’s just weird, here let me translate all of the devices, though some of the words won't be able to translate it’d still be readable, and let you guys have a look at it.”

After they translated it, it was just like they said it was. Weird, B-Horror movie-esque. 

Lance spoke up next, a curious hum escaped his lips, “What does euclid mean?”

Pidge, while still looking at their device, spoke clearly intrigued. “It seems object classes are how difficult to contain them and how dangerous they are. Euclid means unpredictable or insufficiently understood. They seem to have different type’s of the classes ranging from totally safe to thaumiel.” 

“Why do you think the natives would give us this?” Allura spoke, intrigued by the events that have occurred the past Quintent. 

While they continued to mess with the devices, they failed to notice the approaching footsteps. Keith, who excused himself to guard as he was still cautious, noticed a little too late, but was able to alert the others just in time for them to hide the devices as best as they could on themselves. 

Guns were pointed, yelling of commands from the owners of them insued, and not before long everyone was knocked unconscious with the last thing they heard being, “Nine-Tailed-Fox to control, we caught some strange looking creatures. Possible SCP’s. Proceeding with transfer to site--”


	2. SCP-173

When Lance awoke, it was to an unfamiliar ceiling. Though he couldn't remember much, his head ached like it had been hit with something hard. The only thing he could remember was that his name was Lance and that this wasn't a place he should be in. He didn't belong here. Everytime he tried to recall something, anything, it only made his brain fuzzier and hurt a hell a lot more, so he didn't try to force it. 

He sat up slowly, as not to disturb his pounding head, and looked around the room. It was bleak and claustrophobic.Those feelings were all too familiar to him even though he could not remember why. This room made him feel other things as well, things that also felt all too familiar. Loneliness and homesickness. 

The room seemed sterile, a little too much if you asked him. Bland white walls, a black ceiling, and extremely small. It only had enough room to walk around a meter and half before you reached the tan metal door. It had no windows, a bench where the bed laid (it was more like very thin padding), a metal toilet, a small table built into the wall and a sink. 

On the small table sat a device. It seemed...familiar. Like he’d seen it before. He picked it up and studied it, navigating the different things on the screen. Though, currently it had nothing on it. It was full of blank folders and sub-pages. 

Another thing that was on the table was a note. While it did seem that something was off about it, at a quick glance it was unreadable but the longer he looked at it it seemed to translate into his head. the letters SCP were printed in a neat, dark ink along with a symbol that vaguely represented a cog and three arrows pointing towards the center. Underneath that was ‘Secure. Contain. Protect.’

He read over the letter, brows furrowing deep with confusion as it read: 

“Orientation Leaflet for the Class D Personnel.

On behalf of the SCP Foundation and our staff we welcome you to an exciting one-month working period in one of our top-secret research facilities. Unfortunately, the exact details of your upcoming work assignments are highly classified, but please read this document carefully to make your stay as safe and pleasant as possible. 

Each of the Class D Personnel has been given a numerical designation. Your personal designation is:

D-9330

Please memorize your designation, as staff will use it to refer to you from now on.

During your stay, you will be taking part in various testing procedures. Some of them can be extremely dangerous if appropriate precautions are not taken. This is why we need your full cooperation at all times and in all circumstances - our highly trained researchers and scientists know how to minimize risk and ensure the safety of the personnel involved in testing. If you fail to comply with the instructions you are given, you will be sent back to your term in death row. 

If everything goes as planned (meaning that we have your full cooperation), you will be released at the end of the month and will be granted an absolute pardon for all your previous offences.” 

 

Death row? Previous offences? The hell did he do?

He frowned but he didn’t have much time to think it over as he heard the metal door slide open with a mechanical hiss. Quickly putting the device into the orange jumpsuit he was in, Lance turned towards the entrance. There stood two people. They were both a foot or two taller than him and were wearing armour. The armor consisted of a helmet hiding their faces, a blue skintight jumpsuit, and a vest that seemed to be bulletproof and holding ammo to the guns they held close to their bodies. 

“Hey, they've got some work for ya. Do me a favour and step out of your cell.” Lance gulped down his nerves and walked out into the corridor. It matched the cell he was in, bland white walls that seemed to stretch forever with black metal doors lining both sides. The black ceiling was high to make sure the guards didn't hit their heads and even adding a few meters and lights were built in, one or two flickering with warning.

He looked at the two of them now that he was much closer. They were definitely taller than him, more built as well- the suit they were wearing didn't leave much to the imagination. Their mask covered every inch of their head and while he couldn't see the people behind the mask he could see his own reflection off of their visors. He looked awful, a busted lip and a bruise lining his cheek. He wondered briefly where he gotten them from but that train of thought was interrupted as the guard spoke once more. 

“Just follow me,” His voice was monotone and he honestly sounded bored, “Oh, and we’re authorized to, uh, kill any disobedient test subjects so don't try anything stupid.” 

Lance’s eyes widen for a split second before he nodded silently, sparing a quick glance at the guards guns. While he wanted him to say something, anything, he kept his mouth shut. He would rather not look like swiss cheese. They began their trek down the hall, passing the shut rooms. It was eerily quiet with the only sound being the guards heavy footsteps and the ruffle of clothing. 

Lance studied the halls and rooms they passed. Most of the rooms they passed by while on the walkway looked to be offices with computers and scientist bustling around busily. They wore white coats over their clothing and ignored Lance and the two guards as they passed over them. Some of the white halls changed to circular metal ones before changing back to the white ones again. 

Lance was honestly glad he wasn't alone or else he would’ve gotten lost with how the halls seem to twist and turn. becoming slowly more and more curious and with a quick glance at the guards he decided it was safe to speak up , “So, um, what am I going to do exactly?”

The guard stopped abruptly causing Lance to almost ram into him but was able to stop right before and look up to the guy. “Look, kid, I was only trying to be polite before but honestly I don't care what you have to do nor what you ask. If i had any say in this I would have punched you in the face already, so if you'd rather not gain another bruise, shut the hell up.”

Lance did exactly that as the guard turned back around and continued walking. He followed him silently once more as the jerk started small talk with the guard in the back- probably to goad lance to talk more just so he had an excuse punch him. Dick. The guard behind him stammered over his words, seemingly afraid of the one in front. Lance just ignored them, he would rather not damage his beautiful face anymore thank you very much.

Soon they made it to a strange empty room. The room had an open door which on the other side held a sign of it with what Lance could tell read ‘SCP-173’. 

“Well, we’re here. Just follow the instructions given to you and you’ll probably be fine. Or maybe not. Either way I don’t care.” He heard the first guard speak up before Lance was escorted through the door which was promptly shut behind him.

A chill ran down his spine and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He had a bad feeling about this room. He walked ahead and around a small corner before he saw two other prisoners in the same obnoxious orange suit as him. They both had their backs turned, but from what he could tell they were both male. One of them was as tall as the guards while the other was short, around his height. He studied the shorter boy closer and… oh my god is that a mullet?!

Lance stifled a snort, he instantly remembered the shorter boys name being ‘Keith.’ This realization left him with feelings of relief and annoyance, though he can't remember why. One things for sure though, he had some strong words for whoever let him go through with the agonizing mistake of having a mullet. And keeping it.That poor soul, didn't anyone love him?

While the guy did seem familiar, Lance could barely remember him at all. All he knew was that Lance felt like he knew him and that’s all he needed to know. That didn't stop him though as he worried his lip between his teeth and cautiously approached the two, tapping the shorter one, presumably keith, on the shoulder. The poor guy startled and immediately went into attack mode but quickly relaxed when he saw who it was that had tapped him. Keith also had bruises on his face, a black eye and a fresh one on his jaw. Was he punched when escorted here?

“Lance!” He whispered as to not to catch the attention of the guard on the balcony above them. He could see concern and relief in his expression- that or it was a glare. Lance knew what it meant either way, “Have you seen the others?”

Lance blinked in confusion, his brain getting fuzzy again as he tried to think if he saw anyone else that he seemed to know on his way here. He could only come up with blanks. He slowly shook his head and whispered back, “No, sorry. Do-...Do you remember a lot?”

Keith seemed confused by the question and he scowled like he was thinking hard before he also shook his head, “No...all I remember is you...and there being others.”

Before Lance could reply, a voice came on over the intercom as the huge gate in front of them slowly opened with a loud mechanical noise of the inner workings cranking. Lance’s bad feeling came back as he saw what was in the containment. “Attention all class D personnel, enter the containment chamber.” 

The tallest went in first, their nervousness apparent. Both of the humans walked in after them, hesitant, as would anyone else as they had no weapons and on the ground inside of the chamber had what looked to be dried blood and something else on the floor, the smell even worse than the sight. In the far corner was a tall tan sculpture of a creature standing against the wall it's stubs were touching. It had honest to god stubs like someone had cut off its hands. Or like a powerpuff girl and oh my god his childhood was officially ruined that's so creepy why do they let kids watch that and - anyways. Focus. The creature was seemingly made of some sort of concrete material, it's head large and shaped somewhat like an oval. It had what seemed to be black spray paint marked near the bottom of its back in some strange, unrecognizable design. He glanced at Keith and tilted his head to the side, gesturing to where it's head should be. Keith looked at him in confusion before shaking his head. Okay, that means that neither of them could see it’s face, and honestly Lance didn't know if that made them lucky or not.

The other prisoner walked closer to the creature. Keith tried to take another step forward but before he could lance grabbed onto his arm forcing him to stop and stay near the entrance. Whether they were going to close the door or not, Lance felt it best not to go near the thing. It just gave him just plain wrong vibes. 

Keith frowned questionably at him, but before he could say anything lance shook his head silently with fear evident in his eyes as the guard spoke over the intercom once more before the door closed. “Please approach SCP-173 for testing.”

The two boys watched as the tall prisoner walked towards the creature and holy shit wait, that wasn't a statue it was alive holy shit holy shit.The two boys stood gaping, horrified at their discovery. Lance’s grip tightened on Keith's arm as the shorter boy immediately raised his arms into a fighting stance. He may not remember much but Keith was his friend and he’d be damned if he let his friend honest to god fight a concrete creature with their bare hands. The taller boy used his grip on Keith's arm and slightly taller build to pull Keith back towards him “ Lance what the hell are you doing-” Keith whispered with a glare . 

The taller boy huffed and put his free hand on his hip, bringing it up to gesture towards the creature in question “ There's no way I'm letting you fight that thing you need to cool your jets Keith.” Keith's scowl deepened and wow he does that a lot he is totally gonna have wrinkles at thirty “Do you want to die?” 

“My point exactly!!” - Their argument was cut short when they realized that the door that was previously closed began to reopen. Both boys moved forward just a bit, looking carefully between the door and the stone creature. 

“Um, there seems to be a problem with the door control system.” Lance tugged Keith back closer to the door, slowly inching their way out of it. “The door isn't responding to any of my attempts to close it, so please maintain direct eye contact with SCP-173 and-”

The intercom screeched and was suddenly accompanied by a flashing alarm . The boys heard a sickening crack from in front of them. Lance quickly fled from the chamber, dragging Keith along with him and backed them into the wall behind them. They watched as the lights flickered back on for a second, and saw the prisoner dead on the floor. The statue- no, creature was closer to them than before, so much so that they could now see its face. It had four green and black eyes, a weird dip in its face that was red and black, it was terrifying and ugly.

The lights went out once more before flashing on and off. There were gunshots from above, the two boys jumped when they realized the SCP had somehow gotten onto the balcony while the guard shot at it. Lights flickered off again and they heard another snapping sound before the red emergency lights came on. The guard was dead and the creature gone. 

A siren started to play in the background with someone speaking about different parts of the testing chambers going offline and taking safety precautions as Lance and Keith tried to shake out of their stupor. 

Lance let out a shaky nervous laugh, “Well, that was something...look on the bright side, we’re not dead!”

He only got a fearful frown in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I wasn't really expecting people to actually read this and like it? This is like the first thing i wrote in two years so please excuse any mistakes that I or my lovely editor have missed ^^; 
> 
> I also have a tumblr so if you want, you can come swing around and talk to me there about Voltron or ships [here](https://artofasadditto.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Edit: My editor went back and added somethings!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read chapter two when I first posted it, you should go back as I and my editor missed a couple things/added some stuff so you should go check it out if you haven't~! Hope you enjoy this one~

The blaring siren had scared Hunk while the two in front of him didn't seemed all that phased by the sudden loud noise.  _ ‘I don't like this at all,’  _ He thought as they rounded a corner and opened the metal door with the press of a button. 

 

Hunk had found both Shiro and Allura pretty quickly after being escorted to the cafeteria for prisoners. Hunk could remember quite a bit, same for both Shiro and Allura, besides how they ended up inside the facility and what happened after they arrived. 

 

So when he had found the two of them in the corner seat far away from the other prisoners, he felt relieved that he didn't have to go through this alone. Though he was worried for the others, which is why they snuck passed the guards through the chaos when it had ensued to go and find them. 

 

They were cautious as they walked through the halls, hiding when they thought they heard footsteps or the guard's gunshots going off. 

 

Hunk, hating the tense silence (where was Lance when you needed him) decided to speak up,“So, uh, do you guys think the others are fine?”

 

Shiro looked back at Hunk, biting his lip, as Allura looked around another wall, “I hope so. We just have to keep an eye out for them.”

 

Allura hummed ahead of them, a signal it was safe before turning to look at the two behind her. “I don’t know where they can be in this place, but telling from the way the guards had escorted the other prisoners elsewhere we can assume they won't be dead. Hopefully. Plus these are the paladins of Voltron we’re talking about, they’ve had training to help them survive.”

 

While that ‘hopefully’ part didn't help Hunk’s queasy stomach, Allura had a point. Pidge was resourceful and a technological genius, Lance - while not the smartest of the team - was adaptable , strategic and had a great mind, Coran was Coran, it was Keith who Hunk was worried about. Don’t get him wrong, Keith is smart but Keith is also a ‘act first, think later,’ type of guy while the guards had guns and they also had whatever else in this place. Hopefully he was with at least one of the others so he doesn't do anything too reckless.

 

They silently made their way to one of the connecting rooms just in time as a body had fallen through the ceiling covered in some type of dark liquid that caused Hunk to throw up whatever he had ate during Lunch.  

 

Shiro stepped closer to study the body, which seemed to be melting slowly right in front of his eyes, but backed away as soon as the liquid seem to change the white floor to black and spread a couple feet in all directions before stopping. As if it was corroding away. Shiro glanced up and saw the same thing happened to the ceiling. 

 

“What-”

 

“Oi! Class D, what the hell are you three doin’ here?” A guard had opened the metal door to the right of them, gun pointed at Shiro.  “What’s yer designation numbers?”

 

Before anyone could actually speak to the guard though, he moved his gun aim towards what seemed to be another black spot appearing on the floor ahead of him. Slowly emerged what looked to be an elderly man in middle of late decomposition. 

 

“Shit, not him.” They could just barely hear the guard mutter before he spoke into what they assumed a radio, “I found some D class but 106 is spotted. Running to get away.” 

 

They watched, surprised, as the guard completely ignored them and closed the door. The man, or 106 as he had called it, chased after the guard and walked straight through the solid metal instead of opening it. 

 

“I wasn’t the only one who saw that right?” Hunk spoke after a minute of silence. 

 

“No, I saw it too. That was...quite fascinating.” Allura spoke, eyes trained on the door with the weird corroding mucus, a thoughtful frown on her face. 

 

Shiro cleared his throat to gather the other two's attetion, “Well if we don't want the guard or...thing coming back after us, I suggest we should leave in the opposite direction.”

* * *

They walked down the winding hallways of the facility, passing locked doors that needed different type of key cards. It wasn't until they made it to a small closet in a hallway above another floor, which they could see through glass on their right, that they found a level two keycard and an abundance of gas masks. After a few words and thoughts spoken, they each decide to take at least one just incase, telling Allura how to use it as she didn't even know what it was.

 

They hadn’t ran into any other guards or...things. But that also meant that hadn't found the others either. They were just about to lose hope of finding anyone else quickly and leaving this hellhole when they heard a familiar scream.

 

_ Lance’s scream. _

 

“WHY IS IT FOLLOWING US?!”

 

“DON'T ASK ME, JUST KEEP YOUR EYE ON IT!”

 

Hunk gasped and looked around for the source of the voice’s before determining where they were, “Lance! Keith!” 

 

The only problem was that they were below them and seemingly didn't hear Hunk. The three ran to the glass to see that the said two boys were backing away from a horrendous statue, both of their eyes glued to its face. Before they could even call out to the two of them again they had backed away into the room behind them and shut the door. 

 

They all turned to look at each other before looking back down to only see the statue gone and the door open once more. 

 

“There was something there, right?” Allura asked, quite confused.

 

Shiro nodded slowly, “Yeah...I don’t know what that was but I do know two things. Lance and Keith are alive and they are in danger. Let’s try to find a way to them before they end up in more trouble.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any critiques are welcome so please tell me any that you see fit as long its respectful! Thanks~
> 
> I also have a tumblr so if you want, you can come swing around and talk to me there about Voltron or anything you'd like! [here](https://artofasadditto.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

Coran found pidge fairly quickly after the panic in the building. He was in his room (cell?) when the alarms sounded off when suddenly the door had opened. He soon found out that this was due to a guard accidentally running into the button that was done so chasing something. Although didn't know exactly what was going on, the altean man was pretty sure the guard was chasing what appeared to be a tiny brown, scurrying animal. 

 

He did, however, know when to sneak around when in a place he didn't understand. Exploring and grabbing items that would seem useful later on, one being a keycard. This came in handy with the doors, unlocking them and allowing him to get to know his surroundings better, maybe even find his comrades. During his exploration he found something that appeared to be a cafeteria for the workers. The cafeteria seemed as if on any other circumstance, it would be a normal cafeteria. Design seemingly unique to this planet, tables, a place to receive nutrients. All in place. The only thing out of place was the small, pale creature in an orange jumpsuit, one matching his own. This creature was standing in front of a rather odd machine, so he chose to approach with caution to study it further. Short stature, mousy brown hair, glasses…. Ah! He knew this creature.

 

“Ah, number five!” He exclaimed, startling the green paladin. 

 

“Coran!” Pidge jumped, startled backwards and away from the machine, the sudden movement caused their glasses to skew on their face. They had a hand to their chest in surprise while the other tightened around a cup. A cup that held some sort of liquid, hmm.

 

“My! What is this?” He twirled his mustache, leaning forward and squinting his eyes in suspicion and curiosity.

 

“Huh? Oh...I found this weird drink machine. I overheard the guards talking about it when they were escorting me to somewhere but i escaped when the alarms went off.” They pushed up their glasses as they spoke, looking into their cup with a thoughtful expression, “Apparently this machine can dispense any type of liquid you want. It surprisingly works, if you couldn't tell by the loads of cups on the table over there.”

 

As they motioned towards the table in question with their head, they went back to the machine, awed by it. Coran looked towards it before stepping besides the shortest paladin. He briefly examined the machine before pressing a few buttons, having his drink in mind.

 

He must’ve typed something right as it made a noise as it worked, a low humming and a liquid being dispensed. “Ah!” He looked towards Pidge, fascinated as he picked up the cup. He sniffed it and the smell was sweet. He motioned the cup towards Pidge who grabbed the cup, also smelling it.

 

“It seems you just made wine?” Pidge looked down in the cup as the red liquid moved with a shake of their hand. “All I can tell from all of the things i've made or tried to make is that it can only dispense things with a liquid form.  Even things that are poisonous when consumed. What i'm more surprised about though, is that the keyboard has english lettering.”

 

Coran raised an eyebrow, leaning backwards and placing the hand not holding the cup behind his back “Are you sure? It appears to have altean lettering to me!”

 

At that Pidge turned back to the machine, fascinated by the fact they just learned. They hummed out a question as they inspected the machine, “Coran, do you remember how we ended up in here? Or anything after?”

 

He stood next to them as he also stared at the machine in thought, “It is quite fuzzy, but in fact I do! We were dragged here by some type of guards! After so I think I, as well as Lance and Keith, woke up earlier than expected as they were dragging us in. Both of them started an argument with both the guards and each other, causing them to get hit and knocked out once more…”

 

Pidge looked at him after the pause as his brows seem to go down in even harder thought, “Something wrong?”

 

Coran slowly shook his head, “No, just I remember them asking me questions but after that it’s a blank…It's nothing to worry about! I'm sure I’ll remember faster than for the harvesting for the yalex!” 

 

PIdge groaned at that before shushing coran, “Did you hear that?”

 

“Hear what number five?”

 

“Eric?”

 

Both turned around quickly at the source of the sound-it being of a deep gravelly male voice. Pidge tensing and Coran instantly going into attack mode, only to realize the source of the sound was at their feet. Below them was a tangled mess of yarn with...eyeballs on it?

 

“Eric?”

 

Pidge instantly jumped up onto and behind coran, “What the quiznack is that!”

 

“Eric?”

 

Coran frowned down at the thing, quite confused. “Do you have something like this on your planet?”

 

Pidge stared at it some, “No...Nothing looks even close to that. But it does look like to be made out of yarn.”

 

“Yarn?”

 

“Yea, its a spun thread used for different types of things, namely knitting. You can make clothes and such out of it, but nothing living.” Pidge frowned as they thought more, “It's weird though the more i think about it, this planet is a lot like Earth, just the inhabitants are quite differentiating, but the machines...the way the building is designed. It feels awfully a lot like Earth.”

 

The older man raised a curious brow at that, “Quite fascinating. I wonder what else this planet has in common with yours.”

 

“Eric?”

 

Both turned back to the strange thing, Pidge coming out of their hiding spot from behind Coran to get a closer look at it.

 

“Eric?”

 

Pidge tilted their head at it, it seemingly to copy them (if you count it tilting slightly to make the eyeballs move in a disturbing way) as it seemed to only speak out the name, like a Pokemon. It made Pidge curious, wondering if it could understand human speech with the name it was speaking out. “If you’re asking for an Eric, we don't know any.”

 

That seemed to be the wrong answer as it decided to roll away, the eyes seemingly all over the body and it not minding rolling over them in such a manner. The two prisoners followed the creature.This seemed to make the mess of yarn to stop, letting out what seemed to be the first few notes of the happy birthday song on Earth.

 

Like it was heeding a warning, one that the two didn’t understand. 

 

This made Pidge even more curious at how it even knew the Earth tune, was it a universal thing? Or was it because maybe this place had some connection to the Paladin’s home planet? The possibilities were endless when taking into consideration that they were a pilot to a sentient mechanical green lion.

 

The closer the two got to the door while following the yarn creature, the more agitated the mess seem to become. The shortest and the oldest of the voltron crew continue following, not noticing the creatures agitation due to their curiosity. The door seemed to open on its own, it could because of the possibility of the yarn in front of them somehow, and the thing finally fed up with them.

 

All the sudden  Beethoven’s second symphony blasted into their ears, causing them to clasp their hands over them, the music giving them a headache as the yarn took its chance to escape and soon the music was gone and replaced with the ringing in their ears.

 

“My….that was something,” Coran spoke up after a tick, giving the ringing time to disperse and quite curious at what he just heard- it sounded like something he used to listen to when he was a rebellious teenager but far too loud, “What was that just now?”

 

Pidge grunted, “Another Earth music. Beethoven if my memory of my mother’s collection serves correct.” They put their pinky in their ear as if it would get rid of the discomfort that was there, “Just I never heard it that loud, nor do I think you're suppose to. Whatever that thing was could have made us go deaf, or worse, killed us, well me at least. I don't know how much Alteans and humans have in common anatomy wise and I’m not all to big into biology.”

 

Coran let the information sink in before nodding slightly, “I see. Well, I think it would be wise to move somewhere else, perhaps search for the others, before the guards find us. Something that loud would possibly attract them to us.”

 

That got a sigh out of Pidge as the discomfort left their ears, “Alright, well, seems like we only have one option for an exit, right?” Nodding towards the way it seems the mess of yarn left, door still open. 

 

“I suppose you're correct, number five! Lets just hope we don't run into the curious thing again.” Pidge nodded at Coran before they started their trek down the hall, the male telling a story of his rebellious youth to help keep both of theirs minds off of the question they both held in their thoughts.

 

Will they get out of here and if so, would everyone be safe and alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you finally meet my favorite SCP! SCP-066! (Psst hes the one that goes 'Eric?' not the vending machine) and you can thank that little...yarn mess for this whole thing as I was reading his wiki when I thought of voltron interacting with the SCP creatures ^^
> 
> Any critiques are welcome so please tell me any that you see fit as long its respectful! Thanks~
> 
> I also have a tumblr so if you want, you can come swing around and talk to me there about Voltron or anything you'd like! [here](https://artofasadditto.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Do you think that thing is still following us?” Lance huffed as they stood in another juncture that lead to other hallways. 

 

“I...I hope not.” Keith pants as he catches his breath, looking around to decide which of the paths they should take. 

 

“We should go right.”   
  
“We should go left.”

 

They both stared at each other momentarily in surprise at speaking the same time before a scowl appeared on each their faces. 

 

Lance crossed his arms, “Left”.

 

Keith shook his head and clenched his fists, “Right”.

 

Before the young Paladins can continue their disagreement the building began to shake causing them both to get vertigo. A frown replacing their scowls as the dizziness took hold of them. 

 

After regaining his balance a few seconds later, Lance studied the juncture once more, nothing looking out of place besides the dust falling from the ceiling from the random disturbance of the facility. The silence that followed after the building settled allowed Lance to hear footsteps coming outside from the Left wing. 

 

Keith seemed to notice it too, if the confusion on his face made any indication. Lance motioned him to get near the wall besides the door and that he was going to open it, Keith not understanding a thing he just tried to communicate, causing him to look at Lance weirdly and shrug.

 

Lance sighed and dragged Keith to the wall, motioning for him to stay quiet when he saw the furrow between Keith's eyebrows. He mentally dubbed that the ‘ argument furrow ‘ , he got it every time he was about to make a retort and now was not the time. After secured, Lance got on the other side of the door, near the button, and pressed it to look at who or what was on the other side.

 

He only got a face full of a barrel to a gun, the guard saying something about raising his hands and staying still. Lance side-eyed keith, who looked ready to fight, even in his weaponless state. The paladin of blue then looked back to the guard nervously. 

 

“I said put your hands up, what are you? An idiot?” The guard moved closer to the door, clearly agitated by the boys unresponsiveness.

 

Lance, seeing little options before him, slammed the button to the door in reply (as well as a secret ‘screw you’) and grabbed Keith’s hand to run through the right door, ignoring Keith’s protest about running on his own. Passing and backtracking a door, they found out it was an elevator. Hoping that it worked, they pressed the only button and the thing jostled with movement.

 

The slow descend allowed them to regain their breathing once more as they leaned against the metal walls. The elevator dinged, alerting them of their arrival. Upon reaching their destination and seeing it, the boys were uncertain. The elevator took them to a metal hallway that seemed to lead to some type of basement or possible storage area.  

 

The atmosphere was too creepy for Lance to even try and dispel, the room dark and the only light is the red ones aligned around the room from what they could see. He could tell there was a broken pipe with smoke coming out in the middle of the room as well, he rather not think about what type of creature could break a pipe so thick.

 

A loud bang and footsteps could be heard as well, but they couldn't go back up unless they wanted to go face to face with that guard again. The two shared nervous looks before venturing out in a cautious crouch careful not to step too loudly on the metal flooring, Keith leading the way as Lance watched behind them carefully.

 

Once they got a better look at the room, they saw some crates scattered around the room they could hide behind to try and figure out who - or what - was down here. They made it through the first room perfectly fine, finding an open hallway to rest in for a second. Lance was exhausted and frustrated, he only woke up an hour or so ago and now he was running from both creatures and guards in a prison and he doesn't even remember anything except the boy in front of him and that there were others. 

 

It made him want to scream, groan, make noise from the pent up anger , but before he could even try to whisper something to Keith about it, a voice boomed out, scaring the two boys. 

 

"Who's there!" The voice screamed, echoing through the metal room.

 

"Lance shut up!" Keith hissed, eyes narrowed towards the cuban teen behind him. 

 

"It wasn't me!" Lance hissed back before sucking in a breath of surprise and quickly clamped a hand over Keith's mouth. Keith was about to let out a sound of protest until he saw a creature walk past. It was red, mouth hung open as it had rows of sharp jagged teeth. Saliva dripped down them and it had huge claws as it walked on all fours. A hiss escaped its mouth as it tail moved dangerously close to the hall they were hiding in. 

 

It let out another echo, "Who's there?!" 

 

Lance swallowed down the scream in his throat, it looked to have no eyes either so it couldn't see them. Good, that's good because if it had eyes it would be staring straight at the two paladins. It did this for a minute before whatever the hell the thing was walked further away and when Lance deemed it safe he unclamped Keith’s mouth, a breath of relief escaping his own.

 

A small beep made it to both of there ears, a beep coming from Lance’s pocket. Lance quickly reached in it and taken out the small device he had forgotten he stashed in his jumpsuit. A quick shared curious look from Keith, he looked at the devices screen where a notification laid. Opening it, making sure it wouldn't make noise to alert the creature, a couple of the subpages had been updated. 

 

Lance looked up towards Keith, who was looking at the device in Lance’s hand, before his gaze flickered back down to the words on the screen. Five new pages were made, some made only a few minutes apart. 

 

All of them had the words SCP in front of numbers and Lance scanned through the five different ones. 

 

SCP-173, the first one they had ran into. He quickly scanned over the words, a feeling of deja-vu hitting him but he doesn't know why. The other three aren't of those he, nor Keith- that he knows of- had ran into, causing him to frown in confusion. Was the people he and Keith vaguely remember also encountering these things? Does that mean they're alive and they have one of these devices with them?

 

Before he could think about it even more, Keith let out a small ‘ah-hah’ and snatched the device out of Lance’s hand. He went to protest but another shout of the creature kept him silent as he huffed and looked over Keith’s shoulder, reading the article to what seemed about the ‘SCP’ they have encountered.

 

_ Well good to know they have names.  _ Lance thought bitterly. 

 

_ “SCP-939,”  _ Lance read over in his mind skipping some of its description before slowing down at one spot, pointing at the paragraph to show Keith as well,  _ “ _ _ SCP-939' _ _ s primary method of luring prey is the imitation of human speech in the voices of prior victims, though imitation of other species and active nocturnal hunts have been documented. SCP-939 vocalizations often imply significant distress; whether SCP-939 understand their vocalizations or are repeating previously heard phrases is the subject of ongoing study.” _

 

Lance let out a shaky breath,  _ great so this thing uses voices of previous victims. Fine, yep, nothing wrong with that. _

 

Keith had a nervous yet determined look on his face before he looked back to Lance and gave him a nod before they walked once more, crouched and quiet to make sure nothing could attract the creature, or well  _ creatures,  _ as they read on the device. Rounding the corner of the hallway Lance almost let out a shriek and  if it wasn't for Keith to return the favoring of clamping his mouth, would have. What had caused this was the fact that a severed hand laid on the ground, bloodied, and next to it a perfectly fine pair of night vision goggles. If you didn't mind the blood splattered on it, that is.

 

Keith took his hands off of Lance’s mouth in disgust after said boy licked his palm, before grabbing the goggles to keep on his person. They continued their quiet crouch, making it to the second section of the rooms. More crates were in the center and another creature from what they could see as well. They waited for it to circle around a few times before Lance understood the pattern, having to stop keith from running out just to make sure. He motioned Keith to follow and when he was about half way through the room, he noticed a switch. 

 

Lance, groaning internally, pointed to the switch then to the closed doors and Keith seemed to understand as they made their way to it. Lance bit his lip and hoped that it worked and flipped it up, the door to their left opening silently and both let out a sigh of relief. Just down the last hallway was another elevator, both happy they can get the hell out of dodge from the creepy creatures. 

 

They quickly, yet again quietly, made it down the corridor before stopping abruptly when they heard claws patting against the metal floor behind them. A quick glance over their shoulder shown that one of the creatures were right behind them, yet not noticed them currently but close to getting figuring out that there was easy prey in front of it. 

 

Before Lance could think of a plan out of the predicament, Keith pulled Lance along in a sprint, pressing the elevator door quite loudly. Not only was the one behind them now running at them, another one as well from a hall that was on the left. Lance’s back was pressed tightly to the metal door while keith pressed the button frantically like it would make it go faster.

 

Right before Lance could be eaten, with their large teeth and humanly screams that sends a shiver of fear down Lances spine not that far away from them, the elevator dinged open and Keith practically threw Lance inside with all of his body weight and kicked the button to close the doors in time to hear a loud crash of metal and creatures snarls on the other side before the elevator shook with movement. 

 

Both laid on the floor heaving, Keith laying horizontal on Lance, the weight comforting as it showed that he was indeed alive. That he, they, indeed survived whatever they just experienced. 

 

A laugh of disbelief escaped both of their mouths and soon they both were a laughing  mess from the nerves and adrenaline pumping through their veins, not noticing that the door was now open until they heard a familiar voice echo out that quieted them down instantly.

 

“Lance? Keith?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could it be?! O:
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave critiques, comments, and questions! I'll try my best to answer them~ 
> 
> I have a tumblr so if you want, you can come swing around and talk shance (or any other ship tbh) to me [here](https://artofasadditto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
